Tacones Altos & Jeans Ajustados
by CarlieZA
Summary: Emma esta disfrutando de su ultimo Sabado nocturno antes de empezar el colegio...y se encuentra con una hermosisima morena en el bar...despues de una noche, piensa que no la volvera a ver; pero se dara una gran sorpresa el día que comience el
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es mi primera vez escribiendo un fic en español, en si es la traducción del Fic High Heels & Tight Jean, también hecho por mí, pero quería intentar ver que tal salía en español, y no les mentiré pero me gusta más en español que en inglés y la verdad estoy emocionada, será algo nuevo y espero grandioso, la historia se irá desarrollando conforme a los reviews y follows que tenga, así que si tienen alguna propuesta o comentario acerca de déjenlo en los comentarios o mándenme un MD. Espero la historia sea de su agrado y empecemos este grandioso viaje! **

**Ninguno de los personajes de OUAT me pertenece**

 **_SQ_**

Tacones Altos y Jeans Ajustados

Era como una noche más en el bar, podías ver a varias personas, bailando riendo, besándose, a veces hasta toqueteándose de más para un lugar público, la única diferencia de hoy es que es mi último Sábado libre de escuela y obligaciones, y no quería despedirme de las vacaciones sin un rato apasionado.

-Hey Michael! Otra cerveza porfa!- le grite al bar-man quien es casi mi hermano mayor nos conocemos desde que tengo memoria prácticamente.

-Muéstrame tu identificación y te dejare seguir pidiendo cervezas todo lo que quieras- escuche decir a Michael mientras yo miraba a todas las bellezas a mi alrededor, mi mano fue directa a mi bolsillo trasero donde guardaba la identificación con la que conseguía entrar a casi todos los lugares para mayores de edad – Y ni siquiera lo intente con la falsa Emma, ¿que no se supone que deberías estar en casa?- como dije, es prácticamente mi hermano mayor, le rodé los ojos y negué con la cabeza.

-Y aquí estaba yo pensando que había dejado a mi madre en casa – Michael sonrió ante mi comentario y negó con la cabeza – ¡Venga Mike! Una más y me voy a casa – Michael solo me observo sin creerse una palabra – Ok ok, una cerveza y una chica y me voy a casa, prometo no demorar – Michael negó una vez más sin hacer ningún comentario y me entrego otra cerveza, le sonreí de oreja a oreja y seguí observando a las chicas a mi alrededor.

Pasaron 30 minutos más y seguía sin encontrar a alguien de mi interés, hasta que una hermosa morena de tal vez unos veintitantos se acercó a la parte de la barra en la que yo me encontraba y se sentó en el banco a lado mío, la mire por unos segundos, vestía muy elegante, probablemente no era de esta parte de la ciudad, estaba usando un vestido rojo con un muy buen escote y que le ajustaba en todos los lugares correctos, llevaba unos tacones negros muy altos que prácticamente gritaban "Fuck Me" pero de una forma muy discreta y sexy, la mire por unos segundos más, hasta que la escuche habar.

-Me das una copa de vino, por favor – wow y yo pensando que no existían los ángeles, tenía una voz tan sensual y un poco ronca pero tan puf, solo quería escucharla hablar más, vi que Michael asintió y le regalo una sonrisa profesional y le indico que en un momento la atendía, necesitaba acercarme a ella y seguir escuchándola hablar un poco más, aclare mi garganta para llamar su atención, Oh Dios ya podía sentir el sudor en mis manos.

\- Hey – ¿en serio? de todo lo que se decir y salgo con un Hey, Fuck debe pensar que soy una tonta.

\- Hey – fue la única respuesta que conseguí de ella y un poco cortante para mí gusto.

-¿Estás sola? – primero debía asegurarme que estaba disponible, aunque para ser honesta, en este caso no me importaba mucho y no sé porque; le di una de mis mejores sonrisas encantadoras pero sin parecer creída; a lo cual por fin conseguí que me mirara pero para mi sorpresa solo conseguí que me rodara los ojos y me hiciera una mueca de disgusto – Eh solo estoy tratando de ser amigable – le sonreí mientras Michael ponía frente a ella una copa de vino.

-Sí, estoy sola, y no, no quiero compañía – me contesto en una voz casi inaudible entre todo el ruido del bar.

\- Bueno parece que si la necesitas…- le sonreí ahora un poco más dulce y menos casanova, mientras que ella solo volteaba a verme y no se creía lo que escuchaba – Venga, solo aguántame un rato – la hermosa morena a mi lado rodo los ojos una vez más y tomo un sorbo de su copa de vino, no pensaba retirarme de su lado hasta verla sonreír.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me dejes sola? – abrí los ojos como platos ante su tono de voz más fuerte y autoritario pero no porque me intimidara, más bien por asombro, ya que solo la había escuchado hablar en monosílabas y en voz baja, pensé en su pregunta y sonreí de oreja a oreja cuando tuve la idea perfecta, bailar, ¿quién no se divierte cuando baila?, y si la hermosa morena no lo hacía…yo le demostraría lo divertido que es y la haría sonreír.

-¿Qué te parece bailar? – le sonreí y sentí su mirada penetrante en mi alma, me miro tan intensamente, supongo tratando de descubrir mis intenciones, tardo unos segundos y en esos segundos me dedique a mirar ojos color chocolate tratando de degustarlo, imaginando que hermosos se verían al resplandecer con una sonrisa de ella.

\- Bien, solo un rato – sonreí y tome su mano, desde luego sentí esas pequeñas mariposas en el estómago, y esa pequeña chispa de electricidad al momento de tocarla, nos dirigí hacia la pista de baile, y empezamos a movernos al ritmo de la música, al principio estábamos muy separadas, pero eso me daba a mí una grandiosa vista, bailábamos juntas pero al mismo tiempo con nadie; no pude quitarle la vista de encima, hubo un momento en el que cerró sus ojos, parecía que se olvidaba de todo a su alrededor, era tan hipnótico, me acerque a ella y la tome por la cintura sin perder el ritmo de la música y el que ella emitía y para mi sorpresa se dejó llevar en mis brazos y se acercó ella todavía un poco más, poso sus brazos sobre mi cuello y no pude evitar recorrer todo su cuerpo con mi mirada, pude sentir varias veces el rose de nuestros cuerpos y eso también me encendía full, recorrí su cuerpo un millón de veces en tan solo unos cuantos minutos de baile, hasta que regrese a su cara y ahí la vi, examinándome, iba a decir algo pero decidí mejor solo dar una sonrisa apenada por haber sido descubierta recorriendo y casi saboreando su cuerpo con la mirada, y en ese momento, algo cambio en su mirada…deseo; se abalanzo sobre mí y sobre mis labios, al principio me tomo por sorpresa, pero esos labios carnosos y esquicitos me regresaron al momento y no tarde en devolverle el beso, al principio fue un beso húmedo, necesitado, profundo, sus brazos que seguían en mi cuello los aferro más y me acerco más a ella, yo rodee su cintura con mis brazos y mordí un poco su labio inferior sonriendo un poco, y después sentí su lengua trazando mi labio superior, eso me volvió loca, así que solté su labio inferior y volví a besarla pero ahora dando entrada a su lengua en mi boca, seguimos así hasta que de verdad sentimos la necesidad de respirar, ya un poco agitadas solo alcance a sonreírle y por fin una hermosa curva se deslizo en sus labios formando la más bella sonrisa que haya visto en toda mi vida, sonreí aún más grande y me acerque a su oreja rozando nuestras mejillas.

\- Soy Emma – sentí como su sonrisa se hizo más grande y no quería perdérmela, así que empecé a regresar mi cara frente a la suya, cuando sentí que ella también acerco su boca a mi oreja.

\- Soy Regina –

Deslice mi cara para quedar frente a ella y acerque nuestros labios casi rosándolos, la mire a los ojos – Encantada de conocerte – y la volví a besar ya un poco más lento y ella me devolvió el beso, sonriendo en medio de este, después solo sentí como trazo mi labio inferior con su lengua y terminamos el beso, necesitaba sentir más de ella, en este momento, podía sentir mi entrepierna ya húmeda, y tome la decisión rápida, los baños de staff, eran limpios y los mejores baños de todos los bares a los que había ido, tenían hasta su pequeña salita de estar; así que le volví a sonreír pero ahora con una más atrevida tome su mano en la mía y ahí estaba otra vez esa pequeña casi intangible chispa eléctrica; me estaba empezando a gustar esto; -Sígueme – nos guie atreves de la multitud de gente hasta los baños de staff, abrí la puerta la deje entrar y en cuanto estuvimos adentro la atrape contra la puerta y la bese, trace sus labios primero con mi lengua; saboreándolos y sintiéndolos; hasta que me dejo entrar a su boca, nuestras lenguas bailaban prácticamente, era algo tan natural, para nada forzado, como si nos hubiéramos besado cientos de beses antes. Deje de besarla por un momento y empecé a bajar besos desde su mandíbula hacia su cuello, mis manos pasaros de su cintura a sus pechos, masajeándolos un poco sobre su vestido, pude escuchar un suave gemido cuando mis besos llegaron a su escote, sonreí contra su piel y abrí su vestido por detrás y lo baje a su cintura, ahora veía bra de encaje color negro que llevaba debajo, sentí como sus manos se enredaban en mi melena y podía escuchar varios suspiros cada vez que besaba sobre sus pechos, iba a desabrochar su bra cuando unos fuertes golpes sonaron en la puerta.

-Emma! David está aquí! Necesitar salir ahora! – mis ojos se abrieron como platos pero ahora si por horror ante las palabras de Michael, que demonios estaba haciendo papá aquí a estas horas, aparte se supondría que llegaría aquí hasta el lunes.

\- Shit! Demonios, lo siento, me tengo que ir – le dije a Regina, sin darle tiempo de recuperarse por lo que había estado pasando y solo le plante un último beso en los labios, antes de que abriera la puerta y saliera prácticamente corriendo del local.

Caundo llegue a casa, escale por la ventana para entrar a mi dormitorio, en cuanto estuve dentro lo primero que tuve que hacer fue mandarles mensaje a mis mejores amigas.

-"¡ _LA MEJOR NOCHE DE MI VIDA! 2 palabras…hermosa morena" –_ Presione el botón de enviar, y empecé a recordar a la morena…Regina y su forma de bailar tan hipnótica, su forma de besar tan sensual, me perdí en el glorioso recuerdo de su cuerpo contra el mío en el baño del staff, cuando la vibración de mi teléfono me trajo de vuelta al mundo real, vio la pantalla y rodo los ojos sonriendo cuando vio el nombre de Ruby en ella.

\- Otra?! Que perra! No te lo puedo creer! – escuche gritar a mi mejor amiga al otro lado del teléfono, y a Belle tratando de callar a Ruby. – Ruby, vas a despertar a mis padres – soltó una pequeña risita que venía conteniendo desde que contesto la llamada.

\- Lo único que les diré por teléfono es que… ESTA ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida – escucho a Ruby chillar agudo y a Belle riendo.

\- Y probablemente la última, jovencita, porque estas castigada – Estaba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos sobre Regina que nunca escuche cuando papá entro al cuarto.

\- ¡Uy! Atrapada – escuche decir a Ruby del otro lado del teléfono y colgué sonriéndole a mi padre tímidamente, el solamente negó con la cabeza.

\- Dame el celular, a dormir, y no más salidas por todo un mes – suspire y asentí con la cabeza, sabía que el castigo no importaba porque a final de cuentas, valió mucho la pena, no me arrepentí de nada, no cuando tenía ese gran y asombroso recuerdo de la más hermosa mujer en todo el planeta…Regina.

 **_SQ_**

 **Y bien? Que les parece? Lo sigo? Lo dejo?...ustedes díganme**


	2. Chapter 2

**Muy buen sábado beautiful ppl, espero estén teniendo un excelente fin, como vi que les agrado la idea del fic pues aquí les traigo un nuevo capi, intentare que empiecen a ser un poco más largos de poco a poco.**

 **Mil gracias por comentar, seguir y hacer favorito a esta historia! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

_RPV_

Estoy sentada en un café en el centro de la ciudad y empiezo a revivir todos los sucesos de ayer por la noche.; solo necesitaba olvidarme de todo lo que había pasado, de Robin, Zelena, madre, de todos por un momento, por eso fui al bar, solo iba con la intensión de tomar algunas copas, solo eso; pero después llego la chica de melena dorada, era un poco más joven que yo, eso era seguro, no dejo de molestar en la barra hasta que acepte bailar con ella; esa fue definitivamente la mejor decisión de toda la noche, porque logro lo que quería, me hizo olvidar a Robin y sus falsas palabras de amor, me hizo olvidar las cenas familiares que compartíamos con Zelena, y las cuales solo eran para que ellos dos se vieran más a menudo; la rubia me hizo olvidar , y luego ese beso, debo admitir estaba aterrada por ese beso, pero luego sentí sus labios, sus dulces labios, nunca antes me había pasado esto, sentí las mariposas en el estómago de las cuales hablan los enamorados, fue tan intenso ese momento , simplemente me deje llevar por ella y esas mariposas…Emma, es el nombre de la chica, sonrió para mí misma al recordar su sonrisa encantadora, la verdad pensé que era una creída cuando la vi por primera vez, solo quería que me dejara sola, no quería hablar con nadie, pero después vino el baile, empezamos a bailar y cerré los ojos por un momento, y a unos pocos segundos después de eso sentí sus manos en mi cadera, no dije nada ya que fue una sensación placentera y excitante, me deje llevar al ritmo de la música y puse ambos brazos en su cuello, flashbacks de Robin y Zelena juntos en el porche de ella besándose vinieron a mi mente y abrí los ojos de golpe no quería seguir pensando en eso, al abrirlos me encontré con dos mares color verde mirándome con un deseo y lujuria, fue algo intenso pero…me encanto sentirme deseada después de un largo tiempo, y ese fue el momento en el que la bese, y no me arrepiento de nada.

Después de eso no sé cómo paso pero terminamos en un baños lujoso para el tipo de bar en el que estábamos, empezamos a besarnos siempre con deseo, nuestras lenguas bailaban juntas, mientras algunos pequeños gemidos escapaban de ambas, ella empezó a descender besos por mi mandíbula y mi cuello, podía sentir una de sus manos masajeando mi pecho y la otra colándose a abrir mi vestido por detrás, siguió sus besos hasta llegar a mi escote, y me escuche a mí misma gemir un poco más alto, estaba ya tan húmeda en ese momento, necesitaba que me tomara al momento de ya…y después todo el hechizo se rompió, escuche a un joven gritarle a Emma que alguien estaba ahí, ella no hizo más que escuchar eso y salió volando prácticamente del baño, yo me quede atontada y muy enojada en ese momento, que se creía la chica esta, ¿qué podía solo calentar e irse?; deje la taza de café en la mesa y decidí irme a casa, después de todo mañana sería un largo día de trabajo y todavía necesitaba terminar algunas planeaciones de clase.

_EPV_

-Ruby, es que te juro que fue impresionante, la forma en la que nos movíamos juntas, y el como hicimos clic durante ese beso…y Rubs…ella es tan hermosa – solté un suspiro y me recargue en el locker a lado de mi amiga re-imaginado como fue el encuentro de hace una noche con la hermosa morena de nombre Regina; Ruby entrelazo nuestros brazos y prácticamente me jalo para que empezáramos a caminar hacia nuestro salón de clase.

-Em, ¿sabes qué cosa de una sola noche, verdad? – Me detuve en seco, me sentí como las palabras de Ruby me habían devuelto a la realidad, todo paso de ser una mañana hermosa y perfecta a gris y devastadora, Ruby al notar mi cambio de humor se acercó y me dio un medio abrazo frotando mi espalada tratando de hacerme sentir mejor – Em sé que duele, pero encontraras a otra chica pronto, no puedes enamorarte de la primera chica con la que tienes una chispa – asentí con la cabeza y seguimos caminando hacia nuestro salón, Belle ya estaba ahí guardando asientos para nosotras, cuando nos vio sonrió y señalo a los asientos atrás y alado de ella.

\- Muy buenos días, señoritas" nos saludó a ambas con un beso en la mejilla – ¿Qué te pasa Emma? – me pregunto al momento en que yo la salude con muy pocas ganas, la realidad apestaba, no me quería creer que no la iba a volver a ver, le respondí solo negando con la cabeza y sentándome en la silla alado de ella.

-Esta triste porque puede que no vuelva a ver a la chica del sábado por la noche – le contesto Ruby por mí, mire a Belle y ella me regalo una pequeña sonrisa mirándome con sus grandes ojos color aqua.

-Solo necesitas tener esperanza, cariño, no te rindas – le regrese la sonrisa y cambie de tema, las palabras de Belle me hicieron sentir un poquito mejor no del todo pero era cierto, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

-¿Qué no debería de estar aquí ya el Sr. Gold? Él es de los maestros que siempre llegan 10 minutos antes, ¿no? – Belle negó con la cabeza.

-Nop, fue ascendido a director a finales del año pasado – Mire a Ruby, y estaba mirando su horario en el teléfono.

-Belle tiene razón, la clase nos la va a dar…ammm…la Srta. ¿.Mills? ¿Conocemos alguna Sra. Mills? – las tres nos quedamos pensando en eso.

-No que yo recuerde, conocemos al Sr. Mills, ¿recuerdan? El que nos dio química el primer año, pero no recuerdo a ninguna señora o señorita, tal vez se han equivocado en el nombre – Ruby y yo empezamos a soltar pequeñas risitas, las cuales después se convirtieron en carcajadas cuando Belle se unió a las risas, estábamos tan perdidas en nuestro propio mundo feliz que no escuchamos el par de tacones entrar al salón.

-Buenos días alumnos, mi nombre es Regina Mills, y seré su maestra de inglés todo este año – No, esto tenía que ser parte de mi imaginación, baje mi mirada hacia la mesilla de mi silla evitando mirar a la mujer que estaba frente al salón de clase, esa voz, tan sensual y ronca, uno de los gemidos que escuche de ella se me vino a la mente y sentí como todos los colores se me subían a la cabeza – Primero que nada se referirán a mi como Srta. Mills, segundo, esta no será una clase fácil, todos tendrán que trabajar por conseguir una buena nota – Oh Dios no es mi imaginación, me atreví a subir un poco mi vista y ahí estaba ella en una falda tipo lápiz color negra que le ajustaba muy bien en sus curvas, una blusa blanca con los primeros tres botones desabrochados y unos tacones para morir, su look era sexy pero al mismo tiempo autoritario; mire hacia Belle y vi que estaba apuntando todo lo que Regina decía, y después mire a Ruby, estaba observando a Regina y poniendo atención, pero sintió mi mirada y volteo a verme.

- _Oh Dios Mío–_ le dije esperando a que pudiera leer mis labios, ella solo hizo un gesto de que no entendía lo que le estaba diciendo y se inclinó discretamente hacia mí.

\- ¡Ruby! ¡Es ella! – intente hablar en susurros para que Regina no se diera cuenta, lo cual era muy difícil ya que el salón estaba completamente el silencio, lo único que tapaba mis susurros era el murmullo de afuera del salón.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – me pregunto Ruby abriendo los ojos completamente, y susurrando lo más bajo posible para ella.

\- Ruby… ¡casi lo hago con la maestra en frente de nosotros! – le grite en susurros mientras más colores se me subían al rostro.

-¿Hay algo que guste compartir con la clase Srta.…? – Regina le estaba hablando a Ruby, yo seguía aun invisible para ella por suerte.

-Lucas, Ruby Lucas, Srta. Mills – Ruby abrió los ojos como platos al ver que la habían cachado al no estar poniendo atención, me sentí muy mal por ella ya que a final de cuentas fue mi culpa por distraerla.

\- Muy bien Srta. Lucas, ¿podrías repetir lo que acabo de decirle a la clase? – todo el salón se le quedo mirando a Ruby, podía ver como se estaba poniendo nerviosa y empezaba a tener su tic de pellizcar la palma de su mano, Belle se dio cuenta de esto y tomo su mano le dio un pequeño apretón y le sonrió.

\- Lo siento Srta. Mills, no estaba prestando atención - Regina solo asintió y ahora se dirigió hacia mí, Neal, el chico que se sentó frente a mí me escondía perfectamente de los ojos color chocolate de Regina.

-Y que tal su amiga…Srta. ¿Podría por favor repetir lo que dije a la clase? – en ese momento Neal decidió moverse para voltear a verme junto con el resto del salón y Regina, y ese fue el momento en el que supe que estaba jodidamente jodida, subí la mirada para ver a Regina y sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos, pero después regresaron a su forma normal y me miro con ojos que parecían dagas, sip, estaba segura de que quería matarme.

-Emma Swan Srta., y lo siento Srta., pero tampoco estaba prestando atención –

_RPV_

No supe que hacer en ese momento, sentí que por un momento no pude respirar, que demonios estaba haciendo aquí ella, sabía que tenía que guardar la compostura frente al grupo, pero el solo hecho de verla ahí, supe que no solo estaba jodida, sino lo siguiente a eso, me enoje demasiado y la mire con dagas en los ojos, necesitaba una explicación para todo esto

-Lo siento Srta., tampoco estaba prestando atención – esa voz, tan tímida en este momento, pero al mismo tiempo calmada, decidí llevarme tranquila la clase al final tendría respuestas de eso estaba segura, asentí con la cabeza a Emma y la estudiante frente a la Srta. Lucas levanto su mano.

\- Si ¿Srta.…? – me dirigí hacia ella esperando a que hablara, estaba consciente de que Emma tenía clavada su mirada en mí, y eso hacia querer voltear a verla pero no podía, tenía que concentrarme en la clase.

-French, Miss Mills, dijo que el modo de calificar se dividiría entre trabajos, tareas, examen y proyecto final – Escuche hablar a la señorita French y di la vuelta para seguir apuntando en la pizarra.

-Muy bien Srta. French, otra cosa que quiero que tengan claro es que si los encuentro con sus celulares durante clase o platicando con su compañero de a lado, tendrán detención durante toda la semana, aparte de eso – empecé a escribir los diferentes porcentajes para calificar en el pizarra – estos serán los porcentajes para cada cosa a calificar, también asignaremos libros para leer durante clase – Seguí explicando algunos puntos de la clase hasta que sonó la campana, indicando que la clase había terminado, observe como Emma y sus amigas guardaban sus cosas y se dirigían a la puerta – Srta. Swan un momento por favor – Emma miro a sus amigas y les indico que en un momento las alcanzaba, necesitaba respuestas y que nadie se enterara de lo había pasado el sábado por la noche, cuando las únicas que quedaban en el salón éramos Emma y yo me levante a y cerré la puerta, no podía dejar que nada de esto saliera de aquí, me quede dándole la espalda.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por usted Srta. Mills? – intento hacer como si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido, podía sentir su mirada sobre mí.

\- Deja las tonterías Emma – voltee a verla y la encontré recorriendo mi cuerpo con la mirada, eso me volvía loca, necesitaba devolverla a la realidad, ya no éramos solo Emma y Regina, ahora éramos Emma alumna y Regina maestra, subí un poco más mi tono de voz llamando su atención – Nadie puede saber lo que paso el sábado en la noche entre nosotras – la mire fijamente y a sus ojos color verde bosque.

-¿'El sábado por la noche? Srta., creo que se está confundiendo, estuve en casa el sábado por la noche – sentí un pequeño dolor en el pecho y solo asentí con la cabeza, le abrí la puerta para que se retirara.

-Muy bien, entonces nos vemos la próxima clase señorita Swan – definitivamente iba a ser una año escolar difícil.

_SQ_

 **So… les gusto? Quieren que siga?, sigan dejando reviews, favoritos y follows, tratare de actualizar la historia lo más pronto posible. Los amito mil!**


	3. Chapter 3

Piuff vaya que llevamos algo de tiempo sin leerlos eeh? Lo siento mucho, escuela, tareas, trabajos, y mas PERO estoy de vuelta y les traigo este cap espero les guste!

PD: Gracias a tod s por sus Reviews! L s amo un chingo a tod s... Y eso que todavía no los conozco pero el simple hecho que se tomen el tiempo de leer mi historia con eso basta para amarlos a todos un chingo. So...Disfruten.

_EPV_

Saliendo de hablar con Regina y de jugar mi carta de amnesia, la cual estaba más que clara era súper falsa; ya pareciera que me olvidaría de ese lado de Regina, fui con hacia mi locker y encontré a Ruby y Belle esperándome cerca de el, cuando Ruby me vio me dio una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la cual me recordó mucho a la sonrisa del gato Cheshire de Alice in Wonderland.

-¿Y bien? Como estuvo tú charla con la Srta. Sexy Mills, blondie? – Belle le dio un codazo y trato de callar a Ruby, solté una risita al ver esto – Ouch Belle, yo solo le estaba preguntando…- negué con la cabeza.

-Olvídalo Rubes – solté un suspiro y abrí mi casillero – Jugué la carta de amnesia y le dije que no sabía de lo que me estaba hablando – ambas se me quedaron viendo sorprendidas – cierren la boca que hay moscas, aparte era de esperarse, es algo que no se puede – empecé a buscar algo dentro de mi casillero, y cuando digo algo me refiero a nada, empecé a pensar, de verdad iba a dejar que todo se deslizara así de fácil?…no intentaría darle una oportunidad? Por lo menos ver hasta dónde puedo llegar.

-Hey ¿alguien podría decirme que pasa aquí? – Escuche preguntar a Belle a lo cual obviamente Ruby respondió más rápido de lo que Belle tardo en preguntar.

-Mills es la chica con la que Emma anda como loca, Belle – oh Dios si quería podía gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, salí de mi casillero y la mire con pistolas en los ojos, oh estaba lista para matar a mi mejor amiga.

-¡Rubes!, baja la voz, venga vamos a clase, cuando tenga mis ideas ordenadas hablamos del tema – tome algunos libros para la siguiente clase y empecé a caminar hacia el salón, pero en mi mente no lista para clase, si no para conseguir una oportunidad con Regina, no me iba a rendir así de fácil, así que aquí empezaba operación para hacer que Regina viera que si valía la pena intentar algo.

_RPV_

Llegue después de las seis a casa, solo quería llegar a cenar y descansar , no pude sacarme de la cabeza a Emma en todo el día, y su sonrisa y su voz y sus labios… y que haya hecho como si nada hubiera pasado, pero bueno eso era lo que yo quería, no puedo arriesgar el trabajo solo por algo de una noche, y algo que ni siquiera termino; abro la puerta de la casa y me sorprende escuchar un ruido de adentro, cierro la puerta cuidadosamente y me adentro a la casa, el ruido me lleva a la cocina y ahí lo encuentro a el.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ahora el aquí?, el día se va poniendo de mal en peor; aunque no puedo decir que ver a Emma fue algo malo, al contrario, es solo que saber que es mi alumna…eso es lo malo, pero me estoy desviando del punto ¿que no había entendido que esta ya no era SU casa?, lo veo durante unos segundos más, y de pronto sonrió, y pensar que esta era la misma escena hace casi una semana, yo llegando de estar con madre y el preparando la cena para ambos, pero al instante mi sonrisa desaparece, recuerdo la escena en el porche de Zelena, mi corazón aun duele, como fue posible que ellos me hicieran esto, parecía una mala novela todo esto; aclaro mi garganta para captar su atención y me adentro en la cocina, desde que me ve sus ojos brillan, camina hacia mí y me toma de la cintura.

-Muy buenas tarde mi Reina – intento darme un beso en los labios el cual esquive y termine tomando en la mejilla, el soltó un suspiro de derrota – Te he hecho la cena, pensé que estarías hambrienta después de un duro día de trabajo – uy si supiera, me solté de sus brazos.

-Pensé que había sido clara ayer cuando te dije que no te quería ver aquí cuando yo regresara de dar clases – perdí el apetito y solo me le quede viendo a Robin con dolor y enojo.

-Gina necesitamos hablar – negué con la cabeza enfadada como se atrevía a llamarme con diminutivos después de lo que había hecho.

-No me vuelvas a decir "Gina" en tu vida Robin, así que te pediré esto de una forma educada una vez más, Retírate... De... Mi... Casa...Ahora. – pase de largo de él tomando el vino que estaba en la mesa y fui hacia la alacena por una copa , cuando sentí sus fuertes manos y brazos rodear mi cuerpo, al instante me tense, lo sentí contra mi espalda por completo; no pude evitar pensar en que…no era como Emma; empezó a besar mi cuello y hombros.

\- Por favor Regina, hablemos – voltee para verlo a la cara, mire sus ojos color azul y no pude evitar pensar en los de Emma, lo de ella son más hermosos, los de ella parecían un bosque en el cual me quería perder; me sentía traicionada por él, después de todos los tiempos juntos, después de casi tres años, después de todas las promesas hechas, después de todo eso termino buscándose a otra, y no muy lejos de la familia; se inclinó un poco más y me beso, se sentía tan mal el simple hecho de besarlo, y tampoco pude evitar pensar en los labios de Emma, en como los de ella eran más suaves, más dulces; lo empuje fuera de mi espacio personal.

-No puedo con esto Robin, no después de lo que hiciste, después de que me traicionaste, de que nos traicionaste, y no hay vuelta atrás, así que fuera de mi casa – podía sentir un nudo en la garganta provocado por las lágrimas, pero no podía llorar en ese momento y menos frente a él.

-Regina te juro que fue un error, jamás quise que llegáramos a esto – intento tomar mis manos pero di un paso atrás fuera de su alcance.

-Dices que no querías que llegaran así de lejos, pero eso no quita el que te quisiste acostar con ella y lo hiciste, y tanto te gusto que lo continuaste – ya estaba más que enfada enserio esa era su escusa – vete y no intentes llamarme o buscarme otra vez – Robin solo suspiro y agacho la cabeza caminando hacia la puerta, en cuanto escuche la puerta de enfrente cerrarse lagrimas escaparon de mis ojos, las seque rápidamente, no podía permitirme llorar por él, ya no más, tome mi copa de vino y subí a mi cuarto.

_EPV_

Estábamos las tres en el cuarto de Belle, Ruby y Belle estaban acomodadas en la cama, Ruby escuchando música y Belle leyendo un libro, yo estaba en la silla de su escritorio pensando en que hacer para poder conquistar a Regina y que nos diera una oportunidad.

-Necesito hablar con ella primero – dije en voz alta sin pensarlo.

-Huh? Con quien Em? – pregunto Belle, volteándome a ver, le sonreí confiando en mi misma.

-Con Regina, necesito dejarle en claro que no me voy a rendir así de fácil, mañana después de su clase me quedare a hablar con ella – Ruby se incorporó en la cama y se quitó los audífonos dándome su sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Por un momento pensé que dejarías todo por la paz, pero ya veo que Emma valiente ha regresado, pero puedo preguntar ¿Por qué?, ¿Cuál es la necesidad de intentar algo con ella Em? – sonreí y solté una risa muy baja.

-Esa es la cuestión Rubes, no lo sé, hay algo de Regina que me llama como nadie nunca y necesito saber porque. – Recordé la noche del sábado una vez más y me levante de golpe con una gran sonrisa– vamos por un trago con Mike, yo invito – salí de la habitación de Belle y baje corriendo las escaleras.

…

Al día siguiente llegamos temprano a clase y tomamos los mismos asientos del día anterior solo que hoy Ruby se sentó detrás de mí y Belle a un lado, poco a poco se empezó a llenar el salón, estaba platicando con Ruby y Belle cuando Killian se sentó en el asiento frente a mí, y me dio una de sus sonrisas de galán.

-Buenos días Swan – rodé los ojos y le sonreí educadamente y trate de regresar a la plática con Ruby y Belle pero el seguí hablándome – sabes ahora que soy Capitán del Equipo deberías salir más conmigo Swan, Que te parece? Te invito al cine hoy por la tarde – me siguió sonriendo galantemente y volví a rodarle los ojos.

-Tengo ya planes para el día de hoy – no era cierto, bueno todo dependía de como fuera la plática con Regina.

-Oh venga cariño, te aseguro que lo que tengas planeado puede esperar, aparte yo sé que quieres salir conmigo, aunque te hagas del rogar – respire profundo para no exaltarme y desgastar palabras con él.

-No, Killian – fue lo único que le conteste pero él siguió insistiendo.

-Vamos Swan, seremos solo tú y yo, es más podríamos ir a mi casa después del cine – me guiño el ojo ya estaba a punto de responderle cuando llego Regina portando un vestido muy profesional color rojo con un cinturón dorado y un blazer color azul marino, llevaba medias oscuras y unos tacones negros un poco más bajos que los del día anterior, me quede embobada viéndola y se me olvido Killian, se me olvido en donde estaba, porque estaba ahí, fue un milagro que no se me olvidara mi nombre; en eso sentí un tirón por la parte de atrás.

-Em la vas a desvestir frente a todos con la mirada – me dijo en un susurro – así que deja de babear y contéstale a Killian antes de que te meta en problemas con ella, por estar platicando – sonreí para y asentí sin voltear a verla.

-Bien clase, comencemos, hoy tendrán examen sorpresa – todos nos quejamos, pero Regina no dijo nada, al contrario creo hasta sonrío, cuando llego a mi silla y me entrego el examen por "error" toque su mano y ahí estaba de nuevo, esa sensación eléctrica la mire a los ojos por unos segundos y le di una pequeña sonrisa, le murmure un gracias, ella aclaro su garganta y prosiguió entregando los exámenes, en cuanto paso frente a Killian vi como él se la comía con la mirada y le di un golpe en la nuca.

-EH! – ash tenía que ser gritón, que no solo podía voltear a verme y preguntar porque, Regina volteo a vernos y le di una sonrisa tímida.

-Bien clase, tienen 40 minutos, pueden empezar – tome mi lápiz y empecé a responder el examen.

-Ves sabía que querías algo conmigo – escuche murmurar a Killian que se inclinaba hacia atrás, para nada discreto – tranquila Swan, que hay Killian Jones para todas – ahora si me tenía arta, y sin pensarlo le solté un buen golpe en la nuca el cual resonó en todo el salón – Eh! Deja de hacer eso Swan! – todos voltearon a ver qué pasaba, y veían a Killian sobándose la nuca.

-Srta. Swan – en ese momento estaba más que claro que estaba súper jodida.

-Sí, ¿Srta. Mills? – voltee a verla apenada, sentía calientes mis mejillas, y la mirada de todos sobre mí.

-Puede irle diciendo a sus padres, que llegara tarde esta semana a casa por detención – colgué la cabeza – todos continúen su examen – y después la idea se me vino a la mente…algo bueno tendría que sacar de detención, una sonrisa pícara recorrió mis labios y por primera vez en toda mi existencia estuve feliz de estar detenida.

Los cuarenta minutos pasaron rápido a los treinta varios alumnos empezaron a entregar exámenes, yo me quede casi hasta el último para poder hablar con Regina, vi que Neal, el ultimo chico aparte de mí que quedaba en el salón, le entrego el examen y salió, y me levante como si alguien le hubiera encendido fuego a mi silla.

-Srta. Mills puedo hablar con usted? – Regina recibió mi examen sin mirarme y lo puso en una pila junto con los de los demás, ya estaba calificando a algunos de mis compañeros.

-Si es acerca de su detención, Srta. Swan, no se la voy a quitar – puse mi mano sobre su escritorio y toque sutilmente su mano, ella se tensó y pude verlo con claridad.

-No es acerca de eso…Regina, – ahora tenía su atención – por favor podemos hablar? – me miro a los ojos tratando de buscar una respuesta, sus ojos color chocolate en los míos, baje mi mirada a sus labios y el recuerdo llego instantáneamente a mi mente, se levantó de repente y se dirigió a la puerta, haciendo lo mismo que el día anterior, cerró la puerta y volteo a verme.

-Habla – su tono era cortante y un poco agresivo, un poco menos que del día sábado.

\- Regina…- pase mi mano sobre el cabello por nerviosismo, había planeado que decirle toda la noche de ayer y la mañana de hoy, para que en estos momentos que la tenía frente a mí se me olvidara todo, mire hacia mis zapatos y empecé a hablar todo lo que se me venía a la mente – ayer te dije que no el sábado no existía en mi mente pero…la verdad es que no puedo parar de pensar en ello, lo único que habita mi pensamiento en este preciso momento es que quiero terminar lo que empecé ese día en el baño del bar y sé que no sería correcto y menos aquí pero es que hay algo de ti que me atrae como un imán y aunque quiera olvidarlo no puedo – Oh Dios ya empecé a divagar – Solo quiero volverte a besar e intentar algo – subí la mirada para verla y me encontré con una expresión de asombro – sé que sería algo complicado por esto – señale el salón – pero no me voy a rendir hasta que nos des una oportunidad y de verdad quiero besarte ahora Regina así que si no quieres que lo haga te sugiero digas algo ya.

\- Creo que…sería bueno que te fueras Emma, tienes más clases el día de hoy – me había preparado para esto, un rechazo, sabía que esto podía pasar, pero no me prepare lo suficiente para el dolor que sentí en el pecho el momento que me dijo eso; camine hacia la puerta en donde se encontraba ella tome la perilla y antes de girarla por completo, Regina tomo mi mano y me jalo hacia ella posando sus labios contra los míos.

-...-

Y bien que les parece? Mejor, peor? Lo arregle? Les gusta? Recuerden que sus Reviews son lo mas importante aquí.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wohoo! Nuevo capítulo de mi para ustedes!**

 **Disfruten!**

Sus labios sobre los míos, esa sensación de vacío en el estómago, esa electricidad que ella provoca en cuanto la tocó, está mal lo que acabo de hacer pero no pude resistirlo, mi cuerpo reaccionó antes que mi mente y lo último que supe claramente fue que Emma nos dirigió hacia el escritorio sin separar nuestros labios, _**"Regina piensa, no te dejes llevar…**_ "Me decía a mí misma mientras me sentaba sobre el escritorio y Emana se colocaba entre mis piernas _**"...no te dejes llevar… pero es que sus labios, sus dulces y…"**_ mordí su labio por instinto _ **"...exquisitos labios… ¡Deja de pensar en eso Regina!"**_

-Emma…- dije en un suspiro casi inaudible separándome de sus labios, ella empieza a besar mi mandíbula y contengo la respiración por un segundo, soltando el aire poco a poco cuando empiezo a sentir sus manos subiendo por mis piernas, " _ **REGINA! Si continúa así... Sabes que no podrán parar... Y eso no es bueno y menos si la puerta no tiene seguro!"**_ en ese momento en que ese preciso pensamiento cruza mi mente mis ojos se abren como platos y ven la puerta cerrada y efectivamente sin seguro, cualquiera puede entrar en cualquier momento y encontrarnos así, con toda mi fuerza de voluntad empujó a Emma para que dé un paso atrás, nos quedamos viendo, sin hablar, no sé qué decirle, veo como sus labios forman una pequeña curva hacia arriba, esa sonrisa que está volviéndome un poco más loca cada vez que la veo, niego con la cabeza y sonrió al mismo tiempo, bajo del escritorio y acomodo mi falda, camino hacia la puerta y cuando pasó a lado de ella rozo su mano con la mía, le escuchó reír bajito, tomo la perilla de la puerta y le sonrió divertida. - Creo que ya se ha retrasado mucho por el día de hoy Señorita Swan- niega con la cabeza y camina hacia mí, sus manos se posan sobre mi cadera y acerca sus labios a los míos apenas rozándolos.

-No olvides que tenemos detención mañana - y planta un corto beso en mis labios, sonrió en el beso y me separo de ella poniendo mi dedo índice en sus labios, sonríe y muerde ligeramente la yema de mi dedo cuando dos golpes en la puerta hacen que regresemos a la realidad, limpio sus labios por cualquier rastro de labial que haya quedado lo más rápido posible y abro la puerta, es la Srta. Lucas.

-Eso sería todo Señorita Swan, la espero el día de mañana terminando clases -trate de ser lo más sería posible sin levantar alguna sospecha con la amiga de Emma, Emma solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y salir del aula, cerré la puerta y pase mi mano por el cabello mientras un solo pensamiento recogería mi mente... " _ **Oh Dios... En que me he metido?!"**_

 _ **-EPV-**_

Salí del aula de Regina y caminé junto a Ruby tratando de no sonreír, me sentía tan feliz, aun podía sentir sus labios, el roce de sus manos sobre mi piel, me sentía la persona más feliz del mundo en estos momentos, sentí en mis labios una sonrisa que no pude reprimir.

\- Y bien? Que ha pasado? - interrumpió mis pensamientos Ruby, voltee a verla y me encontré con su sonrisa lobuna y una ceja levantada, solté una carcajada y negué con la cabeza.

\- Nada - Sonreí aún más y seguí caminando hacia la siguiente clase

-Oh vamos! Ambas sabemos que tuvo que pasar algo como para que salieras con esa sonrisa- rodé los ojos y le di un pequeño empujón.

-Ahora tengo prohibido sonreír?- llegamos a clase con el profesor Archie y sólo nos asintió con la cabeza para poder entrar.

\- solo si tu sonrisa es de idiota enamorada y no hay ninguna razón a según tu - me susurro antes de sentarnos junto a Belle.

-Quien tiene sonrisa de tonta enamorada? -pregunto Belle

-La blondie a nuestro lado, bonita-le respondió entre risas Ruby y a lo cual Belle se sonrojo como tomate, no le di mucha importancia a su sonrojo ya que mi mente estaba solamente en una sola persona por el momento... En esa persona y sus labios, sus carnosos y deliciosos labios...

-Em!-me llamaba Ruby moviendo una de sus manos frente a mí - Tierra a Emma! Wake up!- ahora Belle reía junto con ella y ambas se burlaban de mí.

Les sonreí y negué con la cabeza -Venga dejen de molestar, hay que poner atención- saque un bolígrafo y una libreta para empezar a apuntar.

-Uy solo si prometes contarnos todos los detalles luego- dijo Belle con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Ok, pero después de clases-ambas chillaron bajito para no llamar la atención del profesor y sacaron sus materiales de estudio.

Las clases se pasaron volando, Ruby y Belle no dejaron de pedir detalles sobre mi platica con Regina y yo seguí sin dárselos, cuando íbamos hacia los casilleros pasamos por el aula de Regina, la vi sentada con unas gafas puestas y concentrada en su trabajo, sonreí para mi misma al mirarla así, no pude detenerme ya que Ruby al momento de verme observandola me jalo de la mano y arrastro prácticamente hasta mi casillero, ya ahí, recogimos nuestras cosas y salimos de la escuela, con rumbo a Granny's el restaurante de la abuela de Ruby.

Al llegar pedimos nuestra comida junto con unos refrescos y nos sentamos en una de las mesas más apartadas mientras esperábamos la comida, Ruby a lado de mi y Belle frente a nosotras, por los primeros minutos sólo nos dedicamos a los celulares, observar notificaciones, mensajes, alguno que otro tweet o instagram, fui la primera en terminar y al levantar la mirada no pude evitar notar el cómo Belle observaba "discretamente" a Ruby, la estudie un poco y me di cuenta de algo... A Belle le gustaba, o mejor dicho, le fascinaba Ruby, no pude evitar la sonrisa que cruzo mis labios y en ese momento Belle fijo la vista en mí, supongo que se dio cuenta de lo que había descubierto y fue directo al tema de interés por parte de Ruby.

-Y bien? Ya estamos fuera de la escuela, así que... Suelta la sopa Swan- me dijo sonriendo, negué con la cabeza y sonreí guiñándole un ojo.

-Oh Belle... Pues que quieren que les diga... Simplemente hablamos - entre menos supieran mejor, aunque sé que sé que en algún momento se enteraran de todo de una forma o de otra.

-Ay aja blondie! - dijo Ruby dándome un ligero codazo en las costillas -ya parece que sólo por hablar saliste así de su aula- subí los hombros y sonreí mientras bebía un poco de refresco - Em saliste roja como jitomate - los colores se me subieron un poco a la cara al. Recordar lo que casi pasaba en el aula - sí, exactamente así como te estás poniendo ahora, así que habla... ¿Qué pasó ahí dentro?- respire profundo, y pensé si en decirles o no... Todo tenía pros y contras, pro: tenía a quien contarle lo que pasara y quien me cubriera con mis padres... Contras: mis amigas a veces son un poco muy boconas y podrían comentarlo en un mal momento y Regina podría molestarse demasiado...pero también si no les decía no podría quitármelas de encima y seguirían haciendo preguntas a cada rato del día...

-Ok...

 _ **-RPV-**_

Me quedé hasta tarde calificando los exámenes del grupo de Emma, tarde mucho en poderme concentrar ya que no podía parar de pensar en lo que había pasado con Emma, cada que pensaba en ella mi estómago sentía mariposas, esa electricidad cada que la tocaba, esa sonrisa que ella lograba sacarme, acomode mis gafas con mi dedo índice y traté de continuar calificando cuando mi teléfono empezó a vibrar sobre la mesa, sin pensarlo dos veces conteste

\- Si? -

-Hola hermanita! - Oh no, no no no no esto no podía estar pasando - ¿Qué tal la vida? - casi podía ver la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro, me quite las gafas y apreté la mandíbula lo más fuerte posible por un momento

-¿Que quieres Zelena? - le pregunté sin rodeos

-Oh hermanita no tienes por qué molestarte, solo quería saber cómo va tu nueva vida como maestra y decirte que madre nos espera a comer mañana a las cuatro-

-Mañana tengo detención- no podía dejar que siguieran manipulando mi vida de esa forma.

-Pues entonces creo que dejaras ir a los pequeños rufianes temprano Gina, recuerda mañana a las cuatro, no llegues tarde, ya sabes cómo es madre respecto a la puntualidad, ta ta Regi- colgó sin decir más y deje caer el teléfono sobre la mesa, puse mis dedos sobre mis sienes e intenté calmar lo que sabía pronto sería una migraña gigante, dándome por vencida en calificar decidí guardar todo y regresar a casa.

 **Ya se que es un poco más corto que los demás pero está escrito con la misma cantidad de amor! *w***

 **Dejen sus reviews**

 **Puede que el siguiente capítulo lo escriba en tercera persona todavía no lo decido, pero ustedes que piensan?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Piuuuf Cuanto tiempo?! Demasiado para mi gusto, ¿Dónde he** **estado?...well… Atlantis es una opción?...no O.k, pues que les diré…escuela, romance… escuela… corazón roto… vacaciones… y el miércoles regreso otra vez a la escuela hahaha pero venga que el capítulo es más largo que el ultimo y espero no tardar mucho para la próxima actualización**

 **Gracias a todos sus comentario ;) tengan un excelente dia hermos s human s!**

-ES-

–Pensaste mi oferta Swan? –se acercó Killian a Emma mientras ella estaba recogiendo libros de su casillero el siguiente día de clases, Emma solo rodo los ojos y cerró la puerta del casillero con fuerza, solo para encontrarse con un Killian Jones con una sonrisa que creía podía conseguir a cualquiera.

– Te he dicho que no Jones– Emma empezó a caminar hacia donde se encontraban Ruby y Belle esperándola y platicando muy animadamente.

–Oh venga Swan – Killian dijo mientras tomaba el brazo de Emma y la hacía girar para verlo – Sé que te mueres por salir conmigo, solo te quieres hacer del rogar– Emma lo vio y se zafo del agarre de Killian mirándolo con dagas en los ojos.

–Dejemos una cosa clara Jones, ni muerta saldría contigo, ni aunque fueras el último tipo en la tierra, tengo mucho mejores gustos – Emma se dio la media vuelta y camino entre las personas que se habían juntado a ver el pequeño espectáculo que estaban dando, Killian se quedó parado y lleno de rabia mirándola como se iba.

–Creo que por fin le ha quedado claro que no quieres nada con el – le dijo Ruby a Emma sonriendo cuando llego con ellas, habían visto el pequeño show a distancia y reído bajito cuando Emma dio media vuelta y Killian se quedó ahogándose en rabia pura.

– ¿Tú crees? –dijo Emma sarcásticamente y saludando a ambas con un beso en la mejilla

–Bueno y si no creo que la multitud se lo recordara, dieron un pequeño espectáculo – comento Belle mientras caminaban rumbo al salón.

–Em, ¿que hace tu mamá aquí? – pregunto Ruby parándose en seco antes de llegar por completo al salón e interrumpiendo la plática que llevaban – Y hablando con Mills?

Las tres chicas voltearon a ver la entrada de lo que era su salón de clase y observaron la escena frente a ellas; una Mary-Margaret sonriente platicando con una Regina Mills muy seria.

–Pero qué demonios?! – Susurro Emma, por su mente cruzaban muchos pensamientos, demasiados malos y otros súper malos " **Oh shit nos ha descubierto, oh shit pero no ha pasado nada todavía, esto no, no puede ser, Swan investiga primero, ok respira, puede que solo este aquí para hablar sobre la detención, respira Swan respira"** Emma se acercó a ambas mujeres lo más tranquila posible y una sonrisa forzada de oreja a oreja, con sus amigas detrás de ella –Mamá! ¿Pero que te trae por aquí? Se acercó a su madre y le dio un beso en la mejilla – Srta. Mills, buenos días –saludo a Regina la cual solo asintió para saludar.

–El Sr. Gold me pidió que fuera profesora suplente para la clases de artes e inglés el día de hoy – contesto Mary Margaret a Emma la cual solo sonreía –y la señorita Mills me estaba comentando en que se habían quedado la clase pasada

–Oh ok, muy bien ma –ahora era el turno de Emma de mirar confusa a Regina, la cual solo asintió.

– Bueno eso era todo lo que yo tenía que comentarle Srta. Blanchard, Srta. Swan nos veremos hasta mañana para detención, tengan un buen día – sonrío hacia Mary Margaret y por una fracción de segundo miro a Emma y profundizo un poco más su sonrisa sin darse cuenta, Emma le regreso una sonrisa tímida y asintió, Regina dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Mary Margaret sabía que a su hija le gustaban hombres y mujeres y no tenía ningún problema con ello; cuando vio que Emma se acercó a ella mientras hablaba con la Srta. Mills observo el lenguaje corporal de su hija y supo que a Emma le gustaba Mills, así que decidió picarla un poco con eso.

–Te estas poniendo roja Emma – le susurro Mary Margaret a Emma mientras Regina se alejaba de ellas moviendo las caderas más de lo necesario y sonriendo a si misma sabiendo que Emma la miraba con sumo detalle.

–Mamá! – Emma se quejó en voz baja y poniéndose más roja– Que no tienes una clase que dar? – Mary Margaret rio y negó divertida con la cabeza a Emma.

–No, pero tú tienes una clase a la cual atender, así que anda, nos vemos en tu hora de inglés – Emma asintió y empezó a caminar hacia donde estaban sus amigas esperándola cuando analizo lo que su madre le acababa de decir, clase de inglés…pero inglés era la clase de Regina...dio media vuelta sobre su talón y corrió hacia donde estaba su madre.

– ¿Cómo de que nos vemos en clase de inglés? La profesora Mills es la que nos da inglés! –Mary Margaret soltó una carcajada y le negó a Emma de nuevo con la cabeza.

–Algo me dice que no prestas mucha atención a su clase por estársela prestando a ella, la Srta. Mills tiene una emergencia familiar y no podrá dar sus clases el día de hoy, estaba hablando con ella para saber cuáles eran los planes de su clase y llevarlos a cabo, POR LO TANTO, Emma, el día de hoy yo seré su maestra de inglés – termino de explicarle Mary Margaret a Emma.

– ¿Eso quiere decir que no habrá detención hoy? – Mary Margaret negó con la cabeza divertida y mirando a su hija.

–Deberías de prestar más atención a lo que te dice y menos a su escote Em, te dijo que mañana que hasta mañana– Emma se puso roja como tomate ante el comentario de su madre y prácticamente corrió al salón junto a sus amigas que ya la esperaban sentadas dentro mientras su madre reía.

– ¿y bien…que dijo tu mamá? – pregunto Belle ante la llegada de una Emma sonrojada al máximo.

–Literalmente, que le dejara de ver el escote a Mills y pusiera más atención a lo que dice – tomo asiento mientras sus amigas soltaban una carcajada que se ganó algunas miradas de sus compañeros – Y que ella nos dará clase de inglés ya que Mills tiene una emergencia familiar – lo último lo dijo con un poco de desgane ya que esperaba hablar más con Regina acerca de lo que pasaría ahora.

–Oh cariño, sabemos que te morías de ganas de verla hoy – dijo Belle posando una mano sobre el hombro de Emma, Emma solo subió los hombros y les cambio el tema a sus amigas mientras llegaba el maestro a clase.

-RM-

– Ahí estas querida– Cora Mills hablo al ver a su hija entrar al restaurante que había escogido para su pequeño Bruch familiar, Regina sonrio cordialmente a su madre al verla y dejo que la mujer mayor le diera dos besos, uno en cada mejilla y la abrazara –hmm Regina, has subido un poco de peso cariño– Regina regreso el abrazo con una mano y rodo los ojos.

–Un gusto verte a ti también madre– Regina se separo de su madre y tomo asiento junto a su hermana Zelena – Zelena– le dio una sonrisa fingida.

–Regi – Zelena respondió con una sonrisa igual de fingida pero un poco más dulce.

–Bueno madre ya estamos aquí, que necesitas o de que se trata esta pequeña reunión tuya – hablo Regina lo más relajada posible mientras hojeaba el menú.

–Oh Regina tu siempre con tus prisas, ¿acaso necesito algún motivo para salir a comer con mis hijas? – Cora sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras veía a Regina y de reojo observaba a la puerta, esperando a que apareciera el último de sus invitados al Bruch –Y dime querida, ¿cómo va el trabajo? – Regina negó con la cabeza – ambas sabemos que mi trabajo va bien madre, mejor terminemos los juegos y dime que quieres–miro a Cora con dagas en los ojos y observo como la mirada de Cora cambiaba de ella a la puerta y una sonrisa que escondía maldad aparecía en su cara, en ese momento escucho su voz.

–Sra. Mills, que gusto verla –Regina se tensó y froto sus cienes evitando el dolor de cabeza que le daría en cualquier momento, sintió a Robin acercarse a la mesa y abrió los ojos justo cuando le daba dos besos en las mejillas a su madre, vio como solo le asentía la cabeza a Zelena –Zelena– y se acercó a Regina con esa sonrisa que la hizo enamorarse de el –Regina–

–Robin– se limitó a contestarle más Regina y se dirigió a su madre–¿Que está haciendo aquí?

–Regina, solo quería hablar contigo sobre lo que paso – Regina volteo a verlo y lo mato en el instante con su mirada helada

–No te estaba preguntando a ti–volteo la cara a ver a su madre y le dio la misma mirada helada, Cora solo tomo su copa de vino y le dio un pequeño sorbo sonriéndole a su hija.

–Yo lo invite Regina, ahora por favor deja de hacer dramas y comamos, Robin por favor toma asiento –Robin tomo la silla a un lado de Regina y se sentó, en la mente de Regina solo había una frase " **Migraña se bienvenida".**

No paso mucho tiempo después de la primera entrada que Regina se disculpó y se retiró del restaurant, sabía que su madre estaría furiosa, pero no aguantaba ni un minuto más en compañía de ellos, escucho pasos detrás de ella y a Robin gritando su nombre, siguió caminando hasta llegar a su auto, saco las llaves para abrirlo y Robin la giro por el brazo.

–¿Qué te pasa? Vengo llamándote desde el restaurante y no me haces caso – Regina rodo los ojos e intento voltear y abrir el auto pero Robin no la dejo y la sujeto más fuerte.

–Sr. Hood le pido me suelte en este preciso instante– le dijo Regina mirándolo a los ojos y lo más calmada posible, no iba a montar una escena a la mitad de la calle con él.

–No hasta que hablemos y me perdones– Regina sonrió sínicamente y se empezó a reír – ¿Qué es tan gracioso Regina? –le pregunto Robin apretando un poco más su brazo de Regina, a lo cual Regina dejo de reír.

–Suéltame Robin, Ahora, no es una petición, es una orden –Robin la jalo hacia el bruscamente e intento besarla, Regina lo empujó hacia atrás, pero Robin seguía forzando las cosas –Suéltame he dicho– grito Regina ya entrando en desesperación de no poder quitárselo de encima, Robin siguió forcejeándola por unos segundo más hasta que un chico llego e intento alejarlo de Regina.

–Te dijo que la soltaras, idiota– Michael le soltó un golpe a Robin en la nariz lo cual hizo que soltara instantáneamente a Regina y soltara un grito de dolor – ¿Estas bien? – se dirigió Michael a Regina, a lo cual ella solo asintió pero aun estando alerta a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, Robin gruñía y se retorcía del dolor –venga vámonos de aquí– Robin intento volver a tomar a Regina por el brazo pero Michael se interpuso y solo lo aventó para que se alejara de ellos, Regina subió al auto y Michael subió de copiloto; Regina sabía que conocía a este chico de algún lado pero no recordaba de donde, encendió el auto y escucho a Robin hablarle.

–Esto no se ha terminado Regina– no espero más y presiono el acelerador.

–Gracias– murmuro Regina hacia Michael, sin quitar los ojos del camino

–No hay de que, por cierto soy Michael– miro a Regina con una sonrisa dulce.

–Regina–volteo a ver a Michael de reojo y le dio una pequeña sonrisa –te me haces muy familiar, ¿nos conocemos de algún lado? – pregunto Regina quien volteo a verlo rápidamente de nuevo y encontró su mirada fija en ella

–Hmm…Oh Shit!, eres la chica de Emma! –Regina piso el freno y el carro paro abruptamente, casi causando un pequeño accidente, Regina miro a Michael –Wooow, easy! –Escucharon algunos pitidos y algunos carros esquivándolos –Vamos al bar, estoy seguro que un trago te caería bien – Michael toco el brazo de Regina y esta soltó un pequeño quejido de dolor –Y un Ibuprofeno también, por lo que puedo ver– Regina exhalo y asintió con la cabeza.

En pocos minutos ya estaban en el bar, Michael entro y fue directo por el botiquín para Regina a la parte de atrás dejándola a ella sentada en la barra, Regina miro alrededor había pocas personas, algunos chicos en una de las mesas de pool, otros hablando en algunas mesas, vio a una chica sentada sola leyendo un libro a la cual no le presto mucha atención, Michael la distrajo del pequeño escaneo que estaba haciéndole al bar cuando le entrego una pastilla, una pomada y un vaso de agua.

–Pensé que era un trago – dijo Regina con una sonrisa tomando inmediatamente la pastilla.

Michael rio bajito, Regina noto esto y no pudo evitar comparar la pequeña risa del chico con la de Emma, el simple hecho de pensarla la hizo sonreír.

–He aprendido que medicina y alcohol no son una buena combinación, pero en 30 minutos te traeré ese trago que necesitas – Regina asintió con una sonrisa, Michael empezó su turno y a servir a los clientes, Regina siguió escaneando el bar y pensando en la hermosa rubia, reviviendo los momentos de aquella increíble noche en que la conoció.

-Belle-

Fui al bar un rato, sabía que a estas horas no había mucha gente y era un lugar tranquilo para relajarse, leer y escuchar un poco de buena música con los audífonos a tope, normalmente siempre me encontraba ahí con las chicas, Emma contándonos sus grandes aventuras, riendo y consiguiéndonos tragos con Mike, Mike diciéndonos que haríamos que lo despidieran un día y nosotras solo riendo cuando nos lo dice, y Ruby; solté un suspiro, de esos que suelto cada vez que la veo, la pienso o está cerca; Ruby **"Red"** Lucas, con esa hermosa sonrisa de ella, sus colmillos siempre a la vista, sus pequeños comentarios de juego para picar a las personas, su mirada intensa, su risa, Dios podría seguir nombrando lo que me encanta de ella todo el día, y como siempre termine distrayéndome de la lectura por pensar en ella, conozco a Ruby desde pequeñas, pero nos hicimos realmente amigas por séptimo grado, yo era la pequeña nerd solitaria que todos evadían y Ruby era la chica rara y solitaria, hasta que un día Ruby llego con toda la confianza del mundo y se sentó a lado de mi para el almuerzo con su hermosa sonrisa, conversamos un poco y lo empezamos a hacer un habito, empezamos a sentarnos juntas durante clases, pasar tiempo por las tardes, y yo empecé a desarrollar un pequeño crush en ella; intente volverme a concentrar en mi lectura cuando su voz lleno mis mente.

–Hey gorgeous, ¿qué haces aquí sola? – se sentó frente a mí y me observo fijamente con esa sonrisa que me encanta plantada en su cara, levante el libro dando a entender que leía y me quite los audífonos dándole una tímida sonrisa.

–Es tranquilo aquí para leer de vez en cuando, ¿tú? – rio para sí misma y me negó con la cabeza.

–Siempre en tus libros, sabes nadie sabrá lo hermosa que eres si no los bajas un poco más y subes tu cabeza– su comentario hizo que me sonrojara– apenas iba a llamarlas para ver si nos encontrábamos aquí, ¿estás bien? te ves un poco roja –acerco su mano a mi frente y tomo mi temperatura– no tienes fiebre o eso creo.

–Estoy bien Rubes– reí y le quite la mano de mi frente, al instante arrepintiéndome –solo tengo un poco de calor. – su sonrisa de hizo más grande y me guiño el ojo

–Ohh eso lo dice todo, le diré a Mike que nos de unas cervezas…o ¿quieres otra cosa? – negué y fue feliz hacia la barra, no me gusta mucho la cerveza pero con Ruby todo tenía un sabor diferente.

Vi como saludaba a Mike con un beso en la mejilla y voltee la mirada, ella siempre coqueteaba con Mike, desde que nos lo presento Emma, Ruby tuvo algo por él, y el coqueteaba una que otra vez con ella, mire hacia mi libro y disimule leer un poco más, robando pequeñas miradas hacia donde Ruby, en una de esas la vi entrar en conversación con una mujer sentada en la barra, Mike se acercó a ellas y le entrego a la mujer una copa de vino y a Ruby las cervezas, ella le sonrío a Mike y le negó con la cabeza, hablando un poco más, Mike sonrió avergonzado y en vez de las cervezas le entrego dos vasos y dos refrescos, Ruby sonrió a la mujer y se acercó hacia la mesa, le sonreí y ella me dio una sonrisa traviesa, se sentó y sirvió nuestros refrescos

–Bueno cambio de planes hermosa, es hora de que la blondie tenga su día con Mills–sonreí algo confusa y lo noto –la mujer que está sentada en la barra – señalo discretamente y se acercó a mí para susurrar, su perfume dulce invadió todos mis sentidos **"Concéntrate Belle"** fue todo lo que mi mente pudo decir –Es Mills– me olisqueo un poco y la voltee a ver confusa, quedando a pocos centímetros de su cara.

–¿Pasa algo? – pregunte algo preocupada, a lo cual ella sonrió y negó

–Noup, solo me gusta como hueles – me sonrió y su comentario hizo que me sonrojara más de lo normal, lo cual también noto y rio un poco – venga márcale a blondie y que venga corriendo por su chica – tome mi celular y marque el número de Emma mientras Ruby me miraba –dile que le tenemos una gran sorpresa– murmuro Ruby, asentí y hable rápido con Emma, diciendo que venía ya en camino, Ruby y yo platicamos un rato más hasta que Emma entro por la puerta sin percatarse de Mills.

–Hey ¿qué pasa? ¿Cuál es la sorpresa? –se acercó a nuestra mesa y Ruby señalo la barra y el guiño el ojo a Emma.

–Mike la tiene– le dije sonriendo de oreja a oreja, nos miró con extrañeza, encogió los hombros y fue hacia donde estaba Mike hablando con Mills.

–This is going to be SO good– dijo Ruby mirándome y tomando su refresco para brindar.

 **A/N: Que les parece? Dejen sus comentarios y veremos que pasa en el siguiente!**


End file.
